


Teen Wolf, Season 2, Episode 4, Abomination

by TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Analysis, Episode Review, Episode: s02e04 Abomination, Meta, Nonfiction, Season/Series 02, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer/pseuds/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer
Summary: Warning: Contains spoilers for the episode and the rest of the series. Complete.





	Teen Wolf, Season 2, Episode 4, Abomination

Open to a shot of Chris driving.

Incidentally, Chris is also now back in the car with Scott and Alec/awake from his nap.

At the clinic, Deaton announces “they’re” coming back. He insists on cleaning Scott’s wound rubbing alcohol, and this would be sweet if not for the fact I suspect he’s doing this to avoid certain questions such as: How did he know an alpha wounded Scott?

From Scott’s POV, the dead body might be the bigger concern, but from even without knowledge of later seasons, Deaton being a non-shifter with both medical knowledge and knowledge of the supernatural has been established. His conversation with Chris last episode hinted either they’d met before or that Chris simply knew this about him.

“Okay, how do you know all this? Actually, how do you know anything?”

Putting gauze on the wound, Deaton answers, “It’s a long story. What I can tell is that I know about your kind. Your kind, I can help.”

Deaton may or may not have helped with the Hale fire and/or Deucalion’s blinding, but it is made clear during the series he does prefer the supernatural to the hunters.

Scott asks if Deaton knows what killed the hunter.

“No, but the Argents will.” He starts to tell Scott about the bestiary.

Then, Chris, Gerard, and another hunter come in to find Deaton doing something to the body.

“Hello, Alan,” Gerard says. “It’s been awhile. The last I heard, you’d retired.”

I’m not sure what Gillam was going for, but Deaton’s eyes are more-or-less ‘screw you on a stick of fire.’

“Last I heard, you followed a code of conduct.”

Chris says the body is one of theirs, and Scott is shown listening from another room.

Bringing up the gunpowder residue on the hunter’s fingertips, Deaton warns them not to take him being willing to answer some questions as evidence he’ll be swayed by their philosophy.

“He was only twenty-four,” Chris grounds out.

And he was totally cool with helping kidnap, tie up, gag, and emotionally terrorise a seventeen-year-old. I’m still not convinced Chris himself wouldn’t have locked sixteen-year-old comatose Lydia in his basement and denied her food, water, and medicine until she either died or changed from the bite if Natalie being there and him looking for Scott hadn’t stopped him.

Deaton’s response is better mine: “Killers come in all ages.”

“All ages, sizes, shapes,” Gerard agrees.

I’m not sure if Michael Hogan was going for this or not, but I heard an implied ‘and colours’ here.

Deaton starts talking to them about the body, and for some reason, I really like the fact Gerard has a pair of glasses he puts on to get a better look.

The hunter was paralysed before he was killed by the cut on his neck.

Hogan and Bourne do an awesome job when Deaton is showing the scratches on the chest. There are five on each side.

“For each finger,” Chris says.

“Each claw,” Gerard corrects.

Denying he knows what it is, he says it is fast, strong, and can render victims helpless in seconds. Chris says they know to be cautious, and Deaton counters they should be scared. Usually, predators who use paralytic toxins do so in order to eat their prey. In this case, the killer only wanted the hunter dead.

Meanwhile, Stiles is getting Roscoe fixed, and the mechanic insists Roscoe needs more work than Stiles thinks.

Interestingly, the thing Roscoe is on says Hunter.

Stiles gets goo on his hands when he opens the door, and he sees a picture of the mechanic as a lacrosse player. When he takes his phone out, his hands start shaking, and he drops it. Then, seeing K-Jackson about to attack the mechanic, the paralysis hits.

Literally crawling, he tries to get to his phone, and he helplessly watches as the mechanic is killed by Roscoe being lowered onto him before he can fully dial 911.

Coming over to the glass, K-Jackson hisses at him, and then, “911, what’s your emergency?”

At the Argent house, Allison breathes on her window to find 9 pm.

I will probably never understand how this messaging system she and Scott have developed works.

There’s a jump scare when she looks at her clock, and then, looks back at the window to see Gerard standing there.

He wants to talk.

Over in the woods, Scott is waiting, and there’s product placement for AT&T.

Back at the Argent house, Gerard knocks something out of his pocket, and there’s a small smile on Allison’s face at her dottering ole grandpa. She kindly picks it up for him, and it’s a leather booklet. Taking some pills, he goes on about how, when he was her age, he didn’t even take vitamins, and now, he’s choking down a cocktail three times a day.

This segues into him going on about the importance of trust, especially in their family. “My daughter, your Aunt Kate, died doing what she thought was right. Her intentions might have been a bit misguided-”

“A bit?”

He says she reminds him of her. “She challenged me, too.”

She asks if she wants him to challenge him, and the answer is not only no but hell no. Instead of letting on how much the prospect terrifies him, he says, she’s going to find herself where she’s not sure she can even trust her closest friends, but it’s important she never question the trust when it comes to him.

“Can I trust you, Allison?”

Then, he gets loud and mean at her use of a quiet, “Yeah.”

At the car place, it’s raining. Stiles and Sheriff S are sitting in the back of an ambulance, and Stiles insists he walked in and saw Roscoe sitting on top of the mechanic.

Sheriff S doesn’t believe Stiles is responsible, but he correctly senses there’s something Stiles isn’t telling him.

In the woods, Allison finds a note from Scott written on a rock.

Back at the crime scene, Scott has shown come to pick Stiles up. Stiles thinks the creature might have known him (Stiles).

Over at the station, Isaac and Erica are not impressing Derek with their attack skills. Watching all this, Boyd isn’t participating.

Erica actually listens to Derek, though, he’s not happy she does. He wants to be surprised, and her solution is to kiss him.

Throwing her on the floor, he wipes his mouth and declares she’s never going to do that again.

He says he has someone else in mind for her, and I’m not sure I buy this part.

I may change my mind during a later episode, but right now, unlike with Victoria, I don’t think any scenes involving Derek are made up. I believe they’re mostly accurate, but when it comes to him with people who aren’t around to corroborate, I do think they’re might be some artistic license on Scott’s part. When it comes to Derek scenes involving Stiles and/or Chris, I do believe almost all of them are completely accurate.

Here, I do think Derek told the three, if you see an opening to get closer to Scott or his friends, take it, but I don’t think he told a sixteen-year-old to use her sexuality to try to seduce another teenager, and I especially don’t buy he’d ever encourage any of them to get involved with Argent hunter Allison. Maybe he said something along the lines of telling her to find someone her own age, preferably, a werewolf, or at least, someone who knows about the supernatural, to do any kissing she wants to do with, but that’s not the same thing as the implied order given here.

Derek also causes physical pain in Isaac, and it’s iffy here. He did the same thing to Scott in season 1. Whether he’d refrain due to Isaac being a victim of abuse, I’m not sure.

In the morning, Natalie is trying to get a grumpy Lydia up, and thankfully, Natalie is a decent parent here. She’s insistent Lydia see the school counsellor, and when they discover unknowingly hurt her hand on a mirror sometime during the night, she’s freaked out, but she doesn’t throw Lydia in Eichen.

After she calms down, she asks, “Lydia, sweetheart, why did you do that?”

The next scene has Lydia wearing gloves in as she waits for her appointment. Teen-Hallucination!Peter is listed as Junior in the credits, and to make it simple, this is how I’m going to refer to him.

Junior compliments said gloves. He asks what her mental issues are, and then, he says they’re both there for something and that they don’t have to be ashamed of it.

I agree Lydia has nothing to be ashamed of when it comes to Peter attacking her, and then, mentally and psychologically torturing her. I disagree he has nothing to be ashamed of for attacking her, and then, mentally and psychologically torturing her.

Marin Morrell comes out, and Lydia goes in.

Sometimes, a character just rubs a person the wrong way for no discernible reason, and it’s not really the performer’s fault.

Bianca Lawson is fine, but for some reason, I just absolutely hate Morrell. I also hate Rafael, despite liking Matthew Del Negro in other roles. Both Morrell and Rafael do things that annoy me, but other characters have done far worse than they have. Even when their characters aren’t do anything that would annoy me if another character did, I’m still irritated and waiting impatiently for them to get off the screen.

Elsewhere in the school, there’s another hoyay bait scene between Scott and Stiles as Stiles relays a lovey-dovey message Allison sent.

I’ve said before I can’t help but read Stiles as bisexual, but I don’t count scenes like this towards that.

Stiles asks about Deaton, and Scott explains about the records Deaton thinks the Argents keep.

“He probably means a bestiary,” Stiles guesses.

Then, there’s a whole joke about bestiary/bestiality that’s repeated with both Scott and Allison when Stiles relays the message.

In the office, both Lydia and Morrell annoy me, though, objectively, Morrell does nothing wrong, whereas, Lydia is rude and entitled. It’s established Morrell is a French-Canadian who teaches French and also has the degree and fieldwork to qualify her for providing psychological help.

I’m wondering if she knows Lydia is a banshee or if she’s trying to figure out what, if anything, Lydia is. Does she know or suspect what Peter is doing? Either way, my unreasonable annoyance with the character aside, I wonder if her goal is to help or hinder Lydia. Later, she goes on about balance, but though she appears to buy into this more than Deaton, I do think she has a side she’s, at least, hoping will come out on top.

In the hallway, it’s shown Junior might be listening, because, Morrell has left the door open during a session. Not good.

She asks what Lydia is doing here. The answer is doing what her parents want so that they don’t take away her driving privileges. She asks if Lydia’s talked to her friends about what happened to Lydia.

“Yeah. They’re great. Totally supportive.”

“Do you trust them?”

“Implicitly.”

Morrell doesn’t buy this, but she simply advises caution.

Lydia has a line about the people closest to you holding you back the most, and this gets Morrell’s attention.

Over in the locker room, Jackson and Danny are both wearing stripes. Jackson is being possessed by Matt, but what is possessing or influencing Danny? Asking Danny to do some tech stuff on the video Jackson took of himself, he stresses Danny is to keep whatever he sees to himself.

Upon learning it’s of Jackson in bed, he reminds Jackson that Jackson is not his type.

Jackson protests he’s everyone’s type, thank you very much.

No, I’m definitely with Danny on this one.

Outside, Stiles is talking to Allison. When he says the bestiary is probably a book, she remembers the leather booklet.

There’s a montage of Stiles running back and forth, and at one point, he uses an inhaler. He suggests disposable cell phones, but Allison says her parents check every call, email, text, etc. she makes and receives.

Well, that’s terrible.

The next scene has Gerard locking his office door. He and Allison are going to a lacrosse game, and he asks her to be patient, as he’s never seen a lacrosse game before.

Now night time, it turns out Matt is on the lacrosse team, too. Jackson is angry Danny has told Matt about his request, and pointing out it’s his camera, Matt says Danny needed to ask some questions.

There’s hint of Jackson sleep masturbating, but Danny and Matt are more focused on the fact the video’s been looped. There are two hours of footage missing.

Was Danny working with Matt during season 2? Was he working against him to save Jackson? Was he going to be part of the benefactor arc? Was he going to be involved in the Dread Doctor arc? I’d hope not, but was there going to be a love triangle between him, Ethan, and Jackson? There are so many seeds that never came to fruition.

The game starts proper, and Beacon Hills is badly loosing due to a player on the other team possibly being overage, on steroids, or both. In the stands, Allison pretends to be cold, and Gerard gives her his coat. Subtly digging the keys out, she passes them to Stiles.

As they watch the game, Hogan does great with the line, “Good God, is always this violent?” Heh.

A player is carried out on a stretcher, and having retrieved his camera, Matt asks a worried looking Melissa, “He belong to you?”

No, but she is wishing Scott had stuck with tennis. She asks if he’s on the yearbook committee, and answering no, he looks down at pictures he’s taken of Allison.

Meanwhile, Stiles is heading to Gerard’s office when he comes across Lydia crying in her car. The fact they manage to talk to one another with ease despite her window being rolled up is a clue, to me, of their inhumanness. Stiles has a creepy line about her being beautiful when she cries.

Back on the field, Danny is concussed, but Coach doesn’t care. However, sending the concussed player in isn’t enough, and spotting werewolves Boyd and Erica in the stands, he asks if the former plays.

Erica tries to stop him, but acknowledging Derek won’t be happy, he’s doing it anyway.

There’s really no indication of this, but the shipper in me reads it as he’s hoping, maybe, this will impress her and focus her attention on him instead of Derek and the other boys.

At the car, Lydia makes it clear she needs to talk to someone, and he swears up-and-down, if she’ll just wait, he’ll come back really soon and listen to her.

Awesomely, a flashdrive is shown on Gerard’s keyring as Stiles is holding it.

Hating himself, Stiles runs to the office.

Unfortunately, Boyd’s potential plan was for naught, because, with him on the field, Erica has followed Stiles.

On the field, Boyd has a victory, he’s happy, and his eyes glow yellow. Was he looking for Erica in the crowd?

Inside, Erica literally drags Stiles by his ear to the swimming room. Derek destroys a baseball as an intimidation tactic. He wants to know what Stiles saw at the mechanic’s.

On the field, Scott does something right: Bringing up Boyd’s eyes to Boyd, he tries to get him off-the-field.

Then, when he himself is knocked down, he just gets his leg back into place, all, ‘I’m fine!’, instead of making it clear his leg isn’t broken but letting himself be taken off the field with his leg like this, and then, spending some time ‘healing’ from it. I think Gerard already knows Scott is a werewolf, but he’s not going to be suspicious if a kid heals from an injury like this and is at full-capacity in a few weeks time. He’d attribute it to luck, human genetics, and proper medical care.

When Coach and Melissa rush over, despite their protests, he moves around and shows off how fine he is.

Being a medical professional, Melissa is worried, because, she has an idea of what should be happening, but Coach specifically tells him not to move, because, you don’t want to tip off the hunters with your inhuman healing, you idiot.

Allison tries to get Gerard to take her home, but Gerard wants to ask Scott something.

In the swim room, Stiles describes the creature, and it’s darkly funny how they see it above him, and he correctly notes they look like they themselves have seen it.

K-Jackson attacks. He paralyses Erica, and Derek makes himself vulnerable to give Stiles a chance to escape. Both of them forgetting about Erica, Stiles tries to get Derek out, and they end up in a pool with Derek paralysed with Stiles’s phone on the ground.

Was K-Jackson sent after witness Stiles, or was he after killer Derek? Or was it due to trapped Jackson believing one or both of them might be able to help him? I do believe this happened, but I’m not sure why it did.

At the Argent house, Chris and Victoria are preparing for dinner, and Gerard and Allison come in with the star player Gerard has invited over.

“Hi,” Scott awkwardly greets.

In the next scene, Gerard picks up on the awkwardness. He wants to know why everyone is so quiet. “Is it that uncomfortable that they dated?”

I’m not sure what exactly the goal was, especially given what he does at the end of the episode, but here, Gerard gives the impression of wanting his granddaughter to be with the nice, lacrosse co-captain.

Back in the pool, as someone pointed out, Derek is dramatic about being paralysed in eight feet of water when it’s actually seven feet. Stiles starts to swim towards where his phone is laying, but K-Jackson prowls around the pool.

Going back to the awkward Argent dinner, I’m firmly on Chris’s side when he points out, “Romeo and Juliet committed ritual suicide. They could’ve used a little less passion.”

He’s right, and if anyone’s curious, yes, I was that utterly annoying kid that anyone who genuinely liked Shakespeare hated being around when the subject came up.

I do like Much Ado About Nothing, and Julius Caesar is okay. Everything else, though…

Chris suggests Scott help him grab dessert from the kitchen, and in there, he makes it clear, for all his father supposedly likes Scott, now, it will be a different story if Gerard finds out about the werewolf thing. And if Scott doesn’t stay away from Allison, Chris will be the one to tell Gerard.

At the pool, Derek and Stiles realise K-Jackson might not be able to swim.

Then, at the dinner, Scott and Allison use Gerard’s supposed shippiness to get permission to go upstairs alone.

They go to Gerard’s room, and I’m not sure how Scott gets the safe open, but he does. They find the book, but unfortunately, it’s a cookbook rather than the bestiary.

Downstairs, Gerard is savouring his food. Heh.

In the pool, it’s established around two hours have passed.

A regular human likely couldn’t hold up a paralysed person for that long in water. Also, after around two hours, werewolf Derek is still paralysed, but supposedly human Stiles was un-paralysed by the time the police arrived, and with the 911 call, I doubt it took more than thirty minutes max.

Stiles asks Derek to trust him. He points out he’s keeping Derek alive. Derek attributes this to Stiles needing him, and not appreciating this, Stiles drops Derek and swims to the phone.

He calls Scott, but Scott immediately hangs up.

Frustrated, he hauls Derek back up.

I’m not sure if Derek exactly understands what he did wrong, but that scene in Magic Bullet where he banged Stiles’s head against the steering wheel? There’s a sort of parallel here. He’s not angry or even bewildered. Just as Stiles didn’t really protest the steering wheel, he doesn’t protest this. He simply asks if Stiles, at least, got Scott.

Back at the Argent’s, Allison realises the flashdrive is on the key-chain. At school.

She and Scott come back downstairs, and Scott’s polite in thanking the adults for dinner. He excuses himself on the pretence of needing to pick up his mom from work.

“I don’t get it,” Gerard says. “What’s not to like?”

Arriving at school, Scott tries to call Stiles. Finding the bestiary, he hears something. Going to the pool room, he saves Stiles and Derek from drowning, and then, fights K-Jackson.

When he gets a shard of glass to defend himself, K-Jackson reacts to its reflection before leaving.

Outside, Stiles and Scott discover the bestiary is another in a language. Heh. Strike three.

Derek and Erica come over, and Derek exposits the creature is a kanima. I’m not sure what either O’Brien and Hoechlin were going, but Stiles and Derek share a moment of genuine connection when Stiles makes it clear he doesn’t view normal shapeshifters as abominations.

Scott says they all need to work together, including possibly the Argents.

Yeah, Derek isn’t too keen on working with the family who has stolen his burned house, had a family member who was responsible for burning said house along with his family members inside it, and who broke his car window.

Completely unreasonable, but hey, what can Scott do?

At the hospital, Gerard stabs Scott to reveal he knows Scott is a werewolf, and Hogan is wonderfully menacing and sadistic in this scene. He declares, someday, Scott is going to do him a favour, or else, the knife will go into Melissa.

They look at Melissa through the glass, and she’s wearing different scrubs than she was last time.

Gerard leaves before/as she comes out.

Naturally, in later episodes, Scott doesn’t tell anyone about this.

I don’t know if Chris and Victoria would believe him, but Allison would. Gerard just threatened to kill a human, and he admitted he’s been manipulating his granddaughter. Scott should warn her about how bad Gerard really is before she ends up in choke-hold courtesy of his pet kanima.

Stiles would believe him, and Stiles could probably help him figure out a way to get Gerard out of Beacon Hills.

Yes, Derek is biased at this point, and he’d believe almost anything bad about the Argents, regardless of who was saying them, but the point is, he’s had experience surviving hunters. Even if Scott doesn’t care about giving him and the betas a warning about how the threat level is higher than everyone thought, he could, at least, use Derek’s willingness to get rid of Gerard to help him, Stiles, and Allison achieve this shared goal.

Derek’s feelings towards Allison have always been ambiguous, but he’s proven he’s not a threat to her. For all he’s against working with the Argents, there is a chance he could be convinced to work with her.

The ending scene has dripping blood coating the screen.

Fin.


End file.
